Mon cher frère
by Meli-sama
Summary: [UA] Law, jeune chirurgien, vit une vie parfaitement banale jusqu'au jour où son passé macabre le rattrape. Heureusement que l'inspecteur Luffy et ses collègues sont là pour l'aider ! Rating T pour violences et meurtres sauvages ! Présence de yaoi, de yuri et de multiples pairings !
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Law ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

La petite sœur adoptive de Law, Kaya, tirait ce dernier par la manche pour attirer son attention, ce dernier étant, une fois de plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se faisait tard et ils sortaient de l'hôpital où ils travaillaient tous les deux, lui en tant que chirurgien et elle en tant que pédiatre.

"- Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je voulais savoir si ça te disait de venir au cinéma avec Usopp et moi ce soir !

\- Non, sans façon. Si c'est pour encore tenir la chandelle...

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta soirée alors ? Je parie que tu vas encore rester chez toi comme d'habitude !

\- Tu vas pas recommencer à me faire la leçon !

\- C'est pour ton bien, grand frère ! Tu es jeune, tu dois sortir, t'amuser, faire des rencontres...

\- Ma vie me convient très bien comme elle est actuellement.

\- Ecoute, je sais que ta relation précédente avec Kidd s'est mal terminée, mais...

\- Ne me reparle plus de lui !

\- Désolée, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !

\- C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien, je t'assure !"

Kaya est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable mais, aux yeux du jeune homme, son plus grand défaut était sa tendance à toujours s'inquiéter pour lui. Même quand ils étaient jeunes, elle était comme ça ! Mais, maintenant, il est un adulte responsable capable de prendre soin de lui-même seul, il faudrait qu'elle arrête de le materner. En plus, elle devait savoir que ce n'était pas la bonne période pour lui prendre la tête.

"- Ces cernes, c'est parce que tu travailles trop ou parce que tes cauchemars sont revenus ?

\- Ah, ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Oui... Tu ne comptes pas fêter ton anniversaire cette année non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toujours pas envie.

\- Je vois... Tu comptes y aller cette fois ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi pour l'instant... Tu sais que tu es pénible, des fois ?

\- C'est la fonction première de toutes les sœurs du monde ! N'importe lequel de mes patients pourra te le confirmer !

\- Tu es la meilleure sœur du monde, voyons ! Ma seule vraie sœur..."

Ma seule vraie sœur... Kaya se sentait toujours si mal à l'aise quand il disait ça ! Bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais la simple idée d'être comparée à l'autre... Elle était heureuse de l'avoir pour frère, mais elle se sentait aussi triste de la façon dont il était entré dans sa vie.

Ils se dirent au revoir en se faisant un câlin sans se douter que cela ne faisait qu'attiser la haine d'une certaine personne qui les espionnait, cachée derrière une voiture.

Après avoir dit au revoir à la jeune femme, Law rentra directement chez lui. Kaya ne s'était pas trompée, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sortir ce soir et c'était très bien comme ça ! Peu importe ce que sa sœur ou ses autres amis comme Bonney, Drake, Jean Bart, Chopper ou les jumeaux Shachi et Penguin, il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'amuser et encore moins de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il oublie ce connard de Kidd, mais il n'avait pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Il avait juste envie de se poser tranquillement devant sa télé avec son chien Bepo et une pizza, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Et puis, il n'avait pas trop la tête à prendre du bon temps à cette période de l'année, à l'approche de son anniversaire...

Après avoir reçu la pizza qu'il avait commandée, il se mit à zapper pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Un débat politique, un match de foot, une émission de télé réalité ? Bof. L'idée de voir des démagogues se disputer, des débiles courir après la baballe et des bimbos croire dur comme fer que c'est en mettant leur poitrine en avant qu'elles allaient faire quelque chose de leur vie ne lui disait vraiment rien. Il finit par s'assoupir...

Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par son chien qui tirait sur son pantalon en le mordillant pour le prévenir qu'on sonnait à la porte. Il alla ouvrir tout en se demandant qui pourrait bien sonner à sa porte à cette heure-ci. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas un de ses amis qui venait lui demander de l'accompagner à une soirée.

En ouvrant la porte, il fut surpris de voir deux femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. La première était une jolie femme brune d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux bleus et la seconde avait l'air plus jeune et avait les cheveux châtains courts et les yeux bleus aussi.

"- Vous êtes bien Mr. Trafalgar D. Water Law ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Nico Robin et voici ma collègue, le lieutenant Fisher Koala. Nous sommes là pour vous parler de votre sœur.

\- Kaya ? Il y a un problème avec elle ? Elle va bien ?

\- Non, nous parlons de votre sœur biologique.

\- ...Lamy ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, là où elle est, elle ne peut plus poser de problème à personne !

\- Justement, c'est bien ça, le problème. Elle s'est évadée de l'asile psychiatrique où elle était enfermée depuis plus de 10 ans hier soir et nous ignorons où elle se trouve."

A suivre...

 ** _C'est la première fois que je fais une fic de ce genre, alors j'espère que ce n'était pas trop pourri comme chapitre d'introduction. ^^' N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! ^o^_**

 ** _PS : Je n'ai rien contre le foot, par contre, j'accepte de recevoir toute la haine des fans de télé réalité parce que je n'aime vraiment pas ça ! ^o^_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut, ça va ? Nan, en fait, je m'en fous ! Non mais, c'est vrai, quoi ! On est dans une fanfic policière avec de la baston, des courses poursuites et du sang, nom d'un chien ! Pas le temps de bavasser !**_

 _ **Bon, je crois que j'ai consommé trop de thé (ou autre chose, allez savoir)... Désolée ! ^^'**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

* * *

Le chirurgien, bouleversé par la nouvelle, tomba à genoux au sol. Koala fusilla sa coéquipière du regard. Elle était vraiment obligée d'être toujours aussi froide ? Elle décida de prendre les choses en main seule.

"Ça va aller, monsieur. Nous sommes vraiment désolées de ce qui vous arrive. Allez, venez, on va s'asseoir."

Il sentit qu'on l'aidait à se relever, puis à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, tellement tout ceci lui semblait irréel. Puis, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"- Monsieur ?

\- C'est impossible, vous devez vous tromper de personne !

\- Malheureusement, non...

\- Mais, comment elle a pu s'évader ? C'est l'asile où sont concentrés les malades mentaux les plus dangereux du pays ! Elle est solidement gardée, pourtant !

\- Apparemment, elle a réussi à se procurer une arme blanche dont elle s'est servie pour neutraliser les gardes qui la surveillaient, puis toute autre personne se trouvant sur son chemin, qu'il s'agisse de membres du personnel ou de simples patients.

\- Ils sont morts ?

\- Euh, et bien...

\- Certains d'entre eux sont morts, oui."

Et voilà que Robin recommençait à se montrer froide envers les témoins ! Koala était peut-être entrée dans la police bien après sa collègue, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les témoins, que ce pauvre homme n'était certainement pas en état d'encaisser ça. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de faire équipe avec La Reine des Neiges, si belle, mais si froide, trop froide !

-...Je vois.

\- Hum... Bref, parlez-nous de votre sœur. Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu la pousser à s'évader après tout ce temps ? De l'endroit où elle a pu aller se cacher ?

\- Non, pas la moindre.

\- Est-ce que vous savez si elle s'est faite des amis là-bas ? Si elle a gardé contact avec d'autres membres de votre famille ?

\- Le peu de membres qu'il reste de ma famille biologique préfère faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, moi aussi d'ailleurs...

\- Pourtant, vous avez leur carte de visite..."

Robin avait en effet remarqué qu'il y avait la carte de visite de l'asile psychiatrique avec un nom au dos bien en évidence sur la table basse du salon.

"- Cette carte, mes parents adoptifs me l'ont donné le jour de mes 18 ans et le nom au dos, c'est celui du Dr Kureha, le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais maintenant un adulte et que si je jugeais utile d'aller voir Lamy, ils ne s'y opposeraient pas. Mais, je n'y suis jamais allé. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une question de courage ou juste de volonté...

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas vu votre petite sœur depuis qu'elle a...

\- Depuis qu'elle a tué nos parents et la plupart de nos amis et de nos voisins il y a 12 ans. Vous pouvez le dire, vous savez, il n'y a aucun problème..."

Law avait l'air parfaitement stoïque et calme en disant cela.

Koala, constatant qu'il ne pourrait rien leur apprendre de plus, donna sa carte à Law pour qu'il puisse les prévenir si Lamy essayait de rentrer en contact avec lui.

En sortant de l'immeuble, Robin constata que sa jeune collègue faisait la tête.

"- Un problème ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Allons, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas...

\- Y a rien, je te dis !"

Robin ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Elle était si mignonne quand elle s'énervait... Et puis, elle commençait à connaître Koala maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à dire ce qui l'embête.

3...2...1...

"Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'avoir de la compassion pour ton prochain ?!"

Ah. Voilà donc ce qui la travaillait autant.

"- Encore avec ça ?

\- Comment ça, "encore avec ça" ? Ça fait partie intégrante de notre job d'être attentif avec les victimes et les témoins.

\- On est des flics, pas des psychologues aux dernières nouvelles...

\- Mais, mets-toi un peu à sa place ! Ça t'aurait plu d'entendre qu'un des membres de ta famille avait tué des gens ?!

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir puisque je n'ai plus de famille depuis bien longtemps !"

Robin semblait vraiment énervée à son tour à présent.

"- Désolée...

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je me suis laissée emporter.

\- En fait, je suis bien placée pour comprendre ce que le Dr. Trafalgar ressent...

\- Toi aussi, tes parents sont morts ?"

Koala eut alors une moue de dégoût et répondit d'un ton méprisant : " Je n'en sais rien et ça m'est égal. Ces gens sont morts pour moi, en tout cas...".

S'en suivit un long et particulièrement gênant moment de silence à la suite duquel elles décidèrent de rentrer au commissariat.

Pendant ce temps, alors que Kaya s'habillait pour aller se coucher, une jeune femme de 22 ans l'observait avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres, songeant au pied qu'elle allait prendre en "jouant" avec elle, tout en tripotant le couteau dans ses mains.

A suivre...

* * *

 _ **Je sais que la personnalité de Robin peut paraître déstabilisante ici, mais j'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'elle colle à la personnalité froide, insensible, limite antipathique, qu'elle avait à l'époque où elle était encore Miss All Sunday. L'apparition de Luffy est prévue pour le prochain chapitre ! ^o^**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette si longue absence ! Voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! Luffy va vous paraître un peu OOC parce que j'ai décidé que, pour les besoins de cette fic, Luffy serait un peu plus intelligent et mature. Mais, le changement sera assez léger, ne vous en faites pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^**_

* * *

En rentrant au commissariat, les deux jeunes femmes virent que les volets du bureau de leur commissaire, Garp, étaient tous fermés et que la plupart de leurs collègues fixaient le bureau en silence. C'était mauvais signe...

"- Zoro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Robin.

\- Sengoku, le chef de la police de la ville et Tsuru, le procureur sont réunis dans le bureau de Garp.

\- Sérieux ? Et de quoi ils peuvent bien parler ? s'interrogea Koala, inquiète.

\- Luffy a encore fait n'importe quoi et, cette fois-ci, le vieux Sengoku a l'air assez énervé...

\- Pauvre Garp ! Il doit prendre cher en ce moment !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce cher Luffy ?"

Quelques heures plus tôt...

 _Début du flashback._

Luffy et Zoro étaient arrivés à l'asile psychiatrique Impel Down. Cet établissement est assez particulier en raison de ses résidents atypiques. En effet, ils avaient tous pour point commun d'être des criminels, auteurs de crimes particulièrement violents. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, on les a jugés mentalement trop instables pour réaliser la gravité de leurs actes, c'est pourquoi ils se retrouvaient ici au lieu d'être en prison. Cette pseudo-prison était dirigée par Magellan, ancien directeur de prison.

"- Luffy ?

\- Zoro ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous inspecte les lieux.

\- Ouais, mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui parles aux témoins ? Tu me prends pour un abruti, c'est ça ?

\- Non, mais... Enfin, tu vois, quoi ! ...Non ?

\- Mouais, je vois... T'as raison, en fait !"

Zoro savait bien que Luffy était loin d'être un imbécile, il le connaissait mieux que personne, c'était son coéquipier, mais aussi son meilleur ami. C'est juste qu'il manquait parfois de... subtilité. Il pouvait aussi être une sacrée tête brûlée parfois, Zoro lui servant de garde-fou dans ces moments-là.

Ils furent accueillis par le directeur des lieux, Magellan qui avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Il était seul dans l'asile, il avait donné deux semaines de congés à tous les survivants. La police scientifique était encore là, relevant le moindre indice à leur portée. Magellan fit faire le tour de l'établissement, tout en leur parlant de Lamy. Elle était la plus jeune de leurs pensionnaires et, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était également l'une des plus paisibles. Elle ne protestait jamais, ne se débattait jamais au moment des piqûres, elle était toujours respectueuse envers le personnel et, surtout, elle n'avait encore jamais essayé de s'enfuir, alors que tous les autres avaient déjà essayé au moins une fois. Cependant...

"Il y a toujours eu quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise chez elle... Même les autres internés d'ici n'osaient pas lui parler ou même l'approcher. Vous voyez, les autres patients ne sont pas vraiment conscients de ce qu'ils ont fait. Souvent, ils ne s'en souviennent même pas ou ils affirment que des voix dans leurs têtes les ont poussé à tuer. Mais, pour elle, ce n'est pas la même histoire... Elle est consciente de tout. Elle sait. Elle sait !"

Luffy et Zoro ne voyaient le vieux directeur que de dos, mais ils pouvaient aisément percevoir à quel point il était perturbé. Sa voix était tremblotante, brisée, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Ses poings étaient serrés, mais ils tremblaient eux aussi. Était-ce de l'anxiété, de la peur ou de la colère ? Impossible de le savoir.

"- Elle sait tout le mal qu'elle fait ! Elle a totalement conscience du fait d'avoir tué tous ces gens, ses propres parents, ses voisins, et maintenant les gens qui se sont occupés d'elle pendant plus de 10 ans et d'à quel point c'est mal d'avoir fait ça, de toutes ces vies détruites, ces familles anéanties ! Et vous savez quoi ? Elle se complaît dedans ! Elle aime faire souffrir autrui, elle n'a d'empathie pour personne ! Elle a même réussi à briser le Dr Kureha, notre meilleure psychiatre !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Dès son arrivée ici, son cas était si exceptionnel que Kureha a voulu s'en occuper personnellement. Elle voulait essayer de la comprendre, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais subi la moindre forme de maltraitance et ses facultés intellectuelles étaient parfaitement normales, elles étaient même supérieures, on peut la qualifier de surdouée. Elle était persuadée qu'on pouvait la sauver, qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, qu'il suffisait de comprendre le mal qui l'habitait. Mais, après 5 longues années de séances quotidiennes, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et elle a démissionné. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle est devenue, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle aurait sombré dans l'alcool. Cette femme était la plus forte et la plus tenace que je connaisse et voyez ce qu'elle lui a fait !

\- ...Vous aviez dit que son attitude avait brusquement changé ces derniers temps...

\- Oui et je sais pourquoi, l'une des infirmières m'en a parlé et, aujourd'hui, cette anecdote qui me paraissait sans gravité prend tout son sens à mes yeux. Quand nos pensionnaires se tiennent à carreau, ils reçoivent des récompenses, des privilèges. Lamy en a reçu quelques-uns, notamment sa propre télé dans sa chambre. Ce jour-là, elle regardait un reportage sur l'hôpital pour enfants de la ville et il y avait la jeune Kaya Syrup qui y apparaissait et vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que c'est sa famille qui a adopté Trafalgar Law. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement jusqu'au moment où on le voit pendant à peine 3 secondes sortir de la même voiture qu'elle car ils travaillent dans le même hôpital. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans et pourtant, elle l'a reconnu instantanément. Elle a immédiatement demandé des explications à l'infirmière qui a confirmé qu'elle était bien la sœur de Law. Elle s'est mise à parler de manière agressive, demandant si c'était à cause d'elle que son frère n'était jamais venu la voir. L'infirmière lui a demandé de se calmer, en vain, et la jeune femme lui a littéralement sauté à la gorge et a essayé de l'étrangler. Le bruit a attiré d'autres membres du personnel qui l'ont immobilisée et attachée à son lit avant de lui administrer un puissant sédatif. C'est suite à cet incident qu'on l'a placée en isolement."

Sur ces mots, les trois hommes arrivèrent devant la fameuse cellule d'isolement. Le directeur s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand ils entendirent du bruit à l'intérieur.

"- Ça, c'est pas normal...

\- Il s'agit peut-être d'un membre de la Police Scientifique...

\- Non, aucun d'entre eux n'a encore pu avoir accès à la salle puisque je ne leur ai pas encore ouvert !

\- Vous êtes le seul à les avoir, ces clés ?

\- Pas vraiment... Il y a aussi les deux infirmiers qui s'occupaient d'elle depuis qu'elle était en isolement, ils en avaient un double. Mais, il y en a un qui a été blessé dans l'attaque et qui est actuellement hospitalisé et j'ai demandé à l'autre de rester chez lui.

\- Vous savez où est ce fameux double ?

\- La dernière personne à l'avoir eu entre les mains, c'est Randy, celui qui est resté chez lui. Il est censé déposer les clés dans mon bureau tous les soirs. Enfin, normalement..."

Zoro se tourna vers Luffy, qui avait déjà sorti son arme de service. Il en fit de même.

"Voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez déverrouiller la porte et vous mettre à l'abri tout de suite après."

Magellan acquiesça et obtempéra.

Les deux inspecteurs avancèrent prudemment dans la pièce sombre, juste éclairée par la lumière du couloir, arme au poing.

"- Police ! Montrez-vous !

\- On sait que vous êtes là ! ...T'as entendu ça ?

\- Ouais, ça venait de ce côté."

Ils virent quelque chose bouger sous le lit, ils s'approchèrent de plus près et s'aperçurent que ce n'était qu'un rat. Avec le peu de lumière qu'il restait, ils distinguèrent quelques tableaux d'un style assez glauque. Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs armes, se disant qu'ils s'étaient fait du souci pour rien, ils entendirent de nouveau du bruit derrière eux, plus précisément le bruit de quelqu'un s'étant magistralement viandé. Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme étendu de tout son long devant la porte.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant 30 longues secondes avant que le jeune Randy -car oui, c'était bien lui- ne se mette à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il réussit à sortir de l'asile par la porte de derrière, bousculant et menaçant quelques personnes avec un scalpel au passage, mais les deux inspecteurs le suivaient de près, de trop près à son goût. Sous l'influence de l'adrénaline, il réussit à passer par dessus un grillage, malgré le fait qu'il soit loin d'être athlétique. Zoro essayait d'en faire de même quand il vit derrière lui son collègue grimper sur une benne à ordures pour ensuite sauter sur le grillage, l'escalader comme un singe et littéralement plonger sur le suspect comme un aigle sur sa proie... ou comme John Cena.

Le pauvre homme fut violemment plaqué au sol et eut le visage explosé contre le bitume. Zoro se retenait difficilement d'exploser de rire, c'était complètement con et délirant, mais il ne devrait pas avoir envie de rire dans un moment pareil ! Mais, il blêmit en voyant le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté de leur suspect. Le vieux Garp va les tuer !

 _Fin du flashback._

"- J'en ai marre des conneries de ton unité, Garp !

\- Détends-toi, Sengoku ! A t'entendre, ils font des bourdes tous les jours...

\- Le mois dernier, Nico a fait pleurer un jeune témoin avec son insensibilité !

\- J'ai présenté des excuses à la famille, et puis, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est comme elle est...

\- Cet enfant n'avait que 11 ans ! 11 ANS ! Et puis, le mois d'avant, le juge a failli ne pas recevoir les aveux du suspect parce que Roronoa lui avait pété le bras avant !

\- Déjà, c'était de la légitime défense parce que le type avait résisté lors de l'arrestation. En plus, c'était un pédophile récidiviste ! Tu faisais bien pire à ce genre de mecs à une certaine époque, souviens-toi...

\- Arrête avec ça ! Les temps ont changé et tu le sais ! Et puis, la petite Tiger qui a laissé filer un proxénète le même mois !

\- C'est encore une bleue et ils étaient deux face à elle... Et puis, elle a quand même chopé l'homme de main ! Sinon, t'en as d'autres des comme ça ou on en a fini ?

\- Garp, l'avocat de l'infirmier veut nous poursuivre en justice... Il a parlé de violences gratuites !

\- Tsuru, tu sais bien que c'est faux...

\- Je m'en doute, mais...

\- C'est une affaire sensible ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la pression que JE subis en ce moment ! Si les gens apprennent que la sécurité de cet asile n'est pas infaillible...

\- Tiens, tu veux un donut ? Ça t'a toujours aidé à te calmer.

\- Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux ! Y a des jours, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de...

\- Allez, prends un donut !

\- Bon, allez, ça suffit comme ça ! Sengoku, tu reviens t'asseoir tout de suite et tu ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, sinon tu rentres en taxi !

\- Donc, personne ne veut de donut ?

\- Et toi, Garp, tu ouvres bien grand tes écoutilles parce que je ne le répéterai pas une seconde fois !"

Les deux hommes obéirent et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ils savaient d'expérience que, si Tsuru s'énervait contre eux, ils allaient prendre cher !

"- Ce Randy... C'est le fils d'un puissant homme d'affaires, tu sais.

\- Et tu penses qu'il aiderait son fils à dissimuler une meurtrière ?

\- Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est qu'il est prêt à tout pour sortir son fils de là, à lui payer les meilleurs avocats ! Quitte à tacler tes hommes au passage...

\- En gros, on ne pourra rien en tirer...

\- J'ai peut-être les moyens de le faire coopérer... Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire, je gère.

\- Quelles sont les chances que ça marche exactement ?

\- 1 chance sur 2, en gros.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- C'est pas pire que d'habitude. Allez, viens, on y va, Sengoku."

Après que ses deux amis soient partis, Garp convoqua Zoro dans son bureau.

"- Il est où, Luffy ?

\- Il s'est sûrement réfugié quelque part pour éviter de croiser Mr. Sengoku (ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible), mais c'est qu'une théorie. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

\- Tu sais que le père de l'avorton que vous avez arrêté aujourd'hui est un gros bonnet ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que son avocat nous a fait comprendre.

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles voir ton indic'.

\- Lequel ?

\- A ton avis ? Celui qui fait chanter la moitié de la ville !

\- Oh non, pas elle !

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon, prends qui tu veux avec toi et fonce !"

Dépité, Zoro sortit en traînant les pieds du bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique et demanda à Koala de venir avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Bon sang ! J'ai enfin fini ! Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point j'ai galéré pour le sortir, celui-là ! Du coup, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et je remercie encore les gens qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris et qui ont décidé de la suivre, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! ^o^**_


End file.
